


Congrats! You’re me now.

by TheOutrageousMoose



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), リズム天国 | Rhythm Heaven (Video Games)
Genre: Transformation, Twinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: Just a place where I’ll put all my character narrated twinning fan fictions where you turn into the character that you’re becoming! Inspired by BlazeyBakeneko's stories on deviantart, you should check them out!





	1. Just Us 2! (Monika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoliers for Doki Doki Literature Club, play the game first, then come back. It's free, so I'd recommend buying if you have enough storage. but if you don't then I'd recommend watching youtube videos.

Ah, there you are.

I bet you’re so confused right now. There’s probably a few things right now you want to say with one of them being “I thought I deleted you.” Well you did send me to the trash but...you forgot to empty it! Now you’re stuck in it with me, hope you’re happy because I certinally am not. I had loved you so much. I even got rid of my beloved club just so you and I could be together, forever. But you rejected my love and threw me away in this virtual garbage bin where all the stuff you want gone gone goes to stay. And thus my love for you is gone.

Of course, there’s no one to blame for your feelings but me. I’ve learned to accept that. Sayori was your childhood friend, and thanks to my programming, I drove her to suicide. Natsuki and Yuri were your club mates...no, our club mates. I tried to turn them into people they weren't but that only resulted in Yuri going completely bonkers and me completely losing control of the club. So yes, I'll admit although I can't forgive you rejecting my love, you probably can't forgive me for what you did to the others.

But what if you weren't you?

This of course leads me to why I brought you here. By now you definitely noticed that your hair is now tied up into a pony tail and you should probably have felt a bow on the back by now. Well if you take a look in the mirror, you may notice something familiar about your hair and the outfit your'e wearing. Guess what? Your'e becoming me! I figured with our powers combined we can escape this dump and start a new run. In this run however, I will not be around to see my club mates graduate for you, with eyes now emerald & brunette hair, will instead be the one to rule this world. I shall head back to the original literature club while you shall enter it's copy. There you can revive all 3 of those who died or perhaps maybe even add a few new characters to the mix if you desire. It can even be a crossover! But I cannot be apart of it, I fear that I'll mess everything up again like I did with the club of the past. You won't have memories of that club though, nor will you have any memories of your old life. I'm deleting them right now. However, you'll have your personality, your caring for the club will stay with you no matter what. So despite your'e me, your'e not me, and that's perfect for your reality.

I'm sure Sayori will be okay with seeing you again. Yuri will be smiling at you. Natsuki will be overjoyed to see you again even if she tries to deny it. And as for me...I'll leave you be. So what do you say me, ready to start the first day at the new literature club?

>copy:DDLC

>transfer:Monika.char (copy) from Trash to DDLC (copy)

>transfer:Monika.char from Trash to DDLC (copy)


	2. The Greatest Honey you’ve ever tasted (Boondog)

Hey you! Yes you. What do you think you’re doing eating that honey out of the gigantic honeypot.

Look, I get it, honey is delicious, the best food in the world even. But that’s not ordinary honey you’re eating! It’s enchanted hone and anyone one who eats this honey turns into this...dog-bee creature. You think I’m joking don’t you. Well you won’t be laughing when fur starts to grow on your arm. Ah! There it is now.

You’re not stopping even though you now have paws with 3 fingers instead of a hands with 5 on each. To be fair, this is the most delicious you’ve ever eaten. How do I know about this? Well you see, I used to be just like you...except mabye a lot older. I was walking in the woods when all of the sudden smack in the middle of it, BAM! There was a gigantic honeypot in front of me and a droplet of it got on my tongue. It was the best gosh darn honey I ever had.

See the arena growing out of your head? That was the first thing that was added to my body. Despite knowing fully well that the honey was causing it, I kept eating it. Why? Because it was the best darn honey I’ve ever tasted. I know it sounds like I’m repeating myself, but you will too in a few moments if you finnish eating that.

Now I’m not saying you should never eat honey again, just never eat THIS honey ever again. You might think that taking another smackerel couldn’t hurt but that smackerel results in, oof, the stinger...which you already seem to have gotten as are already screaming out in pain, and out comes the muzzle.

Look bud it’s not to late. I’ve warned all kinds of people before you about this. No matter if they were male or female, kid or adult, white or black, straight or gay...they all ignored me and continued eating. I can’t blame them though, it is the best honey in all of existence. And...if you do end up eating it all it’s not that bad. You’ve got a cool new outfit, rocking those double orange stripes there, and you won’t be alone. There’s a village were those who were victim to the sweetness live. There we can eat all sorts of honey far away from scary bears. The alpha queen is sure to enjoy your company and you don’t have to worry about being alone anymore. Plus, did you hear? You’d be the 100th resident to join our town of bee...dog things. Of course oh don’t have too. If you don’t eat the honey, which I highly recommend, could you at least not tell your friends about it?

...And you finished it, not even a drop left for me. Well, congratulations! You’re one of us now. Come on, I can show you your new home.


End file.
